MaxFunDrive 2014
"MaxFunDrive 2014" was originally released on March 6, 2014. Description Justin, Travis, and Griffin are joined by the McElroy progenitor, THEIR DAD, Clint McElroy! Outline 05:49 - Long time listener, first time email writer. I'm a dude who doesn't get to go on a lot of dates, but recently I got talking to a nice girl on a dating site. We really seemed to hit it off, so we met up this weekend and had what I thought (and she said) was a really great time. At the end of the day, we kissed and made some preliminary plans to meet up again. Later on, when I was on the train home, she sent a text saying that although she had a great time, she didn't feel anything, and we should just be friends. My question is, was this something I did wrong, or is this something that happens on dates from time to time? -- Bemused In Bristol 12:43 - Y - Sent in by Rosa Marny, from Yahoo Answers user The Best Rights Money Can Buy, who asks: Is it OK to order from the kids menu at casual restaurants, even when it says "Under 12"? I usually have a small appetite (my eyes are bigger than my stomach), and my general taste for food is what little kids eat: mac and cheese, French fries, chicken fingers...and normal portion sizes at restaurants (like Friendly's) are usually just too big. 19:07 - I'm a college student living in a rental house with three of my friends. Being the only housemate that has a car, I drive everyone anywhere they need to go. While I don't mind driving them, I have a very busy schedule between classes and two jobs. On top of this, gas is expensive. Would it be rude to ask my housemates for financial compensation of some sort? We don't live that far from the college, but considering how often I have to drive them there as well as other places, plus the amount of time it takes out of my day, it doesn't really seem fair to get nothing but a thank you about once a month. Should I just be a good friend, or is it okay to ask them to chip in? -- Conflicted About Compensation 23:58 - What is the appropriate response when someone is telling you a joke that you've heard before? Do you sit through it and pretend to have no prior knowledge, like opening a Christmas present that you already saw in your parents closet, or do you interrupt halfway through and blurt out the punch line, burn the friend and move away. -- Reed Carpenter 29:02 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Virgos Are Arrogant How Do I Know Cause I Am O, who asks: Is 15 years old a good age to attend a WWE wrestling school? If I'm trying to become a WWE wrestler, how should I prep for it? Am I at the right age to attend a pro wrestling school? 37:38 - I've been an avid retro game collector for several years now. I've collected several highly rare games over the years, like Earthbound, Chrono Trigger, and all the Final Fantasy and Mega Man games. I've had them for a while now, and I'm wondering if I should sell them and use the money for more important things. Yes, I love those games and have played them all, but nowadays I never have time to play them. So, what should I do? Sell them, or hang onto my childhood for just a little bit longer? Thanks. -- Confused Gamer 47:02 - I'm a single father expecting to adopt my second child in May. I'm a big fan of old fashion names, and I've been particularly enamored with the name Benedict. I didn't name my first son Benedict because it was the name of the Pope at the time, but even though he's no longer on the throne, there is a new reigning Benedict: Cumberbatch. If my next child is male, can I name him Benedict, or will everyone assume this is some part of the Cumberbatch mania that is gripping the nation. Will it matter in a few years when presumably Cumberbatch's star will have faded (that will never happen), or am I setting up my son for a lifetime of comparisons to the angular heartthrob? Expecting a good word. 55:13 - Housekeeping 57:38 - FY - Sent in by Josh Papow, from Yahoo Answers user Dropping Sugar Plums, who asks: How do I raise awareness about spiders? Trivia Deep Cuts * Travis mentions that Jacob keeps bringing Clint McElroy from death. Jacob is a character from Lost. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Clint McElroy Category:Video Games Category:Guestsperts Category:Donor Episodes Category:Drew Davenport